The present invention relates to a system for supplying direct electric power for at least two loads from an alternating electric power source. The system comprises a circulation bus for the alternating electric power adapted to be connected to the alternating electric power source and at least one AC-DC converter, connected to the circulation bus.
The present invention also relates to a method for starting up such a system for supplying direct electric power for at least two loads.
Starting an installation for supplying direct electric power, or restarting it for example after power has been cut, is not without problems. In fact, each load needs time to charge its capacitances, which is often different from one mode to another and delays the start-up of the load.
The loads are for example communication switches, gateways, machines, data servers, and protective devices.
To correctly start or restart such an installation, there is generally a preferred order, as described hereinafter. Upon start-up, the switches, for example Ethernet switches or gateways, are powered first. Next, the machines, then the variable-frequency drives must be powered. Depending on the installation, the relays, and the protective and command control devices are then powered. An installation including these different loads must therefore be started or restarted by an expert very familiar with the connections of the different loads to the power supply system as well as the start-up times for each of the loads, so as to start each load at the appropriate time. Starting or restarting such an installation may then take several hours.